The present invention relates to an improved horizontal axis wind turbine for generating alternating current electricity which can be supplied to an electrical power grid.
Wind turbines can be broadly classified as either constant speed or variable speed. Each category has its own strengths and weaknesses. The present invention utilizes a three-shaft variable ratio gearbox to exploit the advantages of a variable speed rotor yet retains the lower cost of a constant speed generator producing most of the output power.